halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UNSC Strident
'NCF' This ship is pushing a lot of what works for canon, I'm going to name it NCF. Same rules as usual. If corrections aren't made in two weeks, we namespace it. I honestly don't think this ship is justifiable in existing in the time frame or in the manner you describe it either. I'm willing to discuss it but allow me to lay out my concerns first. Also, Please Implement The Writer Template. I am getting rather tired having to implement it for you. If not me, one of the SPs or Admins. It's not that hard. #Halopedia points out that the Strident didn't enter UNSC service until the late-Covenant War. Your version was built 5 years before the Covenant War started, that just doesn't work. I see you make mention that it was a prototype but a ship doesn't go 32 years as a prototype vessel without formally entering service as a class. It either gets more ships, or the entire project is scrapped. Move it to the realistic date or this doesn't work in general. #Special Warfare Groups are special operations units, they don't include ships. Strip that out, also SpecWarGroup3 was part of the UNSC Army, as it existed under UNICOM, or "Unified Ground Command." #This ship is the same dimensions and same weapons complement as the post-Covenant War Strident. That doesn't make much sense, especially when these weapon complements appear to be Covenant ship killers. Particularly the heavy-coil MAC gun and the HYPERION missiles. I don't really have any solution here to give you. This is just a cut-and-paste. It just doesn't make sense. #Your ship vehicle complement doesn't add up. Most frigates can barely handle 4-6 Pelicans. The Strident in canon can only take 1-4 Pelicans. And then on top of that, you added 3 Longswords, 1 Vulture gunship, and 9 Pelicans. I could accept everything else. But those vehicles are too much. #How can this ship hold 50 Spartans when there weren't even that many running around during the Covenant War? Sure there are plenty of Spartans available if I'm being generous - a hundred accounting for the free-reigning IIs and the non-company IIIs. They couldn't all have been on the same ship during the war, there are hundreds of UNSC starships. One to have ferried this many would be something absurdly special, and that's just unrealistic. I might be able to accept that post-War but the next point also addresses this. #The average crew of a Strident is 190 sailors according to Warfleet/Halopedia. Your complement is 3 times that number, whether that is post-Covenant War or during. A frigate is not known to carry 500 crewmembers. Not even destroyers, ships in the same weight class as the Strident have that many people on board. #If this were a different frigate, I would be okay with the battle list you presented. However, since this is a Strident, the same complaint as before. It doesn't fit the canon we know. #It's also rather absurd to have seen this many well-known individuals from Halo canon to have served and been on the same ship. The Halo universe is vast and the UNSC has hundreds of starships, it doesn't make sense that you can name all these Spartans and future-Spartans on the same boat. It doesn't really matter if they served on it at different times or not. That's my assessment of the article. Please consider these issues when you continue writing it or make a decision on how you want to proceed with it. If you want to discuss it, just leave a message below. I'll see it. -